<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lawless by theunfabulousauthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997817">Lawless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunfabulousauthor/pseuds/theunfabulousauthor'>theunfabulousauthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunfabulousauthor/pseuds/theunfabulousauthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrienne Agreste was seventeen when her father Emile was murdered. His murder led to the age of lawlessness in Paris.<br/>Marin Dupain-Cheng found himself drawn to the vigilante life. <br/>When a mysterious crime lord arrived on the scene, Marin and Adrienne found themselves making an alliance to protect what was left of their city.</p>
<p>Older. Wiser. Stronger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lawless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I was a little girl, Paris was a bright and shining city. The city was full of love, hope, dreams. I grew up in a famous and wealthy family, the only daughter to a famed fashion designer and an acclaimed actor. I was a model for my mother's fashion line, constantly attending photo shoots and red carpet events.</p>
<p>When I was a teenager, I started to become my own individual. I had a social media influence even when I was still trapped within the walls of my own home. The bright colors of the outside world pulled me in, they were intoxicating. So, I started to sneak out of the home. I began to breathe the fresh air, see the smiles of other teenagers, hear the laughter of children.</p>
<p>When I was becoming a young woman, tragedy struck. My father, Emile, was murdered in the midst of the night. My mother and I had always had a strained relationship. She was the parent who confined me the most, shut me inside the tall mansion doors, left me to navigate womanhood on my own. Dad's death only put more weight on that strain.</p>
<p>I then stood as a seventeen year old girl. Paris was no longer the bright and beautiful city I had once known. It became dark, brutal, criminal; it was the age of lawlessness. Each day felt darker than the last, almost as if you had stepped onto the set of a film noir from the 1940s. Walking outside was heavy, it took a toll on once gleaming personalities. </p>
<p>Despite the danger that began to lurk, I was allowed to start taking classes at the local lycee. It was startling that my mother would willing allow me to attend, however it was a freedom that I was not going to question. With the news of my father's murder being a central focus among other students and educators, I kept to myself. I appreciated not being trapped in a prison like home, but it was never exactly easy to constantly hear the comments.</p>
<p>"That's Emile Agreste's daughter."</p>
<p>"That sucks. I don't know how I would ever deal with that."</p>
<p>"I heard they still have no leads in the case."</p>
<p>There were a handful of students that I felt that I could socialize with and not feel the constant looming presence of the murder case. There were a few in my homeroom class, namely Nina Lahiffe, Alain Cesaire, and Marin Dupain-Cheng. I did constantly have the attention of Clovis Bougerouis and Leo Rossi, not that it ever seemed to be more than a flirting game with the latter. </p>
<p>I never thought of myself as someone that needed to be the center of attention. Frankly it was bad enough that every time a new magazine shoot came out every boy seemed to drool. I could never escape the images that plagued the city. There were billboards advertising the perfume that the company had produced; I frankly looked terrible in the image.</p>
<p>On a particularly drear morning, my bodyguard drove me to school. I watched the people bustle across the streets, hurrying themselves to their jobs, their schools, some even to the stores. When I arrived at the school, Clovis was standing there. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car. Clovis sidled over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Are we still on for lunch?" he asked as he began to lead me up the stairs and into the school building.</p>
<p>"Yes, considering it's at our mothers' request," I started. "Our mothers must be having a pretty important meeting if they need us present," I smiled and quickly excused myself.</p>
<p>Clovis's mother was the mayor of Paris and a good friend of my parents. His father however was a bit more distant yet still vital to my mother's fashion career. It was always deemed best to tread lightly around him and stay on his good graces. With that being said, being friendly to Clovis was part of the package deal.</p>
<p>I walked into the school, careful to not make any eye contact with the other students. I let my eyes briefly dart up to the crowds, never letting my eyes linger, as I looked for a sign of Nina. I quickly spotted her standing beside Alain and Marin. I briskly walked over and let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I was holding in. </p>
<p>"Hey girl, you doing okay?" Nina asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Well, not really. I wish everyone would just stop making comments on everything. They know I can hear them, right?" I asked and simply got those same expressions I always got. "Stop looking at me like that."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Nina asked quickly trying to hide her facial expression.</p>
<p>"The pity face. I'm sick of it."</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence between the three of them and I let out a deep sigh. It wasn't their fault that my family was a hot topic at the moment.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I just want to try and escape it all," I said and watched as they all eased up. I crossed my arms across my chest like a shield and looked away from them.</p>
<p>A hand gently fell onto my shoulder and when I looked up, Marin was giving me a small smile.</p>
<p>"You know you've got us, right?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," I said giving him a weak smile. </p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Sooner than I would have liked, the school day was beginning and we all needed to put some of our belongings away before class.</p>
<p>I followed my friends as they walked to the lockers and placed their items in their individual lockers. Walking up to mine I placed my sports bag inside and shut it behind me. Out of nowhere, Leo Rossi himself stood beside me, leaning casually against the lockers with his arms folded across his chest.</p>
<p>"Hello," I said as politely as I could muster in the moment.</p>
<p>"Well, hello," Leo said and he straightened himself out before sidling to stand beside me. "I heard we have a photoshoot together after school."</p>
<p>"We do," I said keeping it short and simple. Leo's position as a model for mother's brand had only recently begun, and yet it was already wearing my patience down to its core.</p>
<p>"I look forward to it. I'm sure your mother has created some fantastic garments for this month's issue," he said and casually looked away, scanning the crowd of other students.</p>
<p>"Of course. I'm sure the pictures will turn out nicely," I said with a flat tone. "Now if you'll excuse me." I finished grabbing my books and putting them into my bag before closing my locker and excusing myself to join my friends.</p>
<p>We walked up to our classroom and took our seats. I slowly took out my tablet and kept to myself as Alain, Nina, and Marin spoke to one another. It was like that most days. I couldn't bring myself to really speak. And so, the class went as most others did: long and draining.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>At lunch time I said a quick goodbye to my friends as a car sat outside to pick both myself and Clovis up for the luncheon our mothers were having together. We both slid into the backseat and we were off to my family mansion. The ride was silent; apparently Clovis was just as reluctant to start a conversation in the moment as I was. </p>
<p>Business dinners and luncheons were generally always the same. Clovis and I would sit at the table eating our meals while our mothers made light conversation. They'd get deeper into their discussion towards the end of the meal, celebrating the overall outcome of the luncheon over dessert. </p>
<p>"So, what do you want to bet Mother ordered that expensive steak again?" I asked Clovis in an attempt to break the ice.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't put it past her," he said with a small grin. "However, if we have starter salads like last time, I might go insane."</p>
<p>"And why's that?"</p>
<p>"Forgive me Miss Model but I'd like something a touch more filling than a salad," he smiled.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I would too," I sighed and looked over to him.</p>
<p>"Look at us making small talk over food," Clovis laughed and his laughter made me laugh as well.</p>
<p>"You would never be able to tell we're the children of two important figures in Paris."</p>
<p>By the time that our small talk about our desires for the meal had finished, the car had reached the front gate of my family's mansion. Clovis and I exited the car, walking through the now open gate, up the stairs, and through the large doors. Both of our mothers were standing in the foyer, turning their glance only to acknowledge our arrival.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon Clovis," my mother said acknowledging the boy that stood beside me.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon Adrienne," Madame Mayor said acknowledging myself.</p>
<p>Nathaniel walked into the foyer and gestured to the open space leading to the dining room. My mother took her seat at the head of the table with the mayor to her left. I sat myself down to mother's right and Clovis sat beside his mother.</p>
<p>The meal went along as expected, mostly made up of small talk and eating our starter salads paired with the expensive steak I knew my mother had requested. Clovis and I mostly remained silent, only speaking when spoken to. The general rule of business luncheons: the children were there to maintain looks, not to engage themselves in the luncheon.</p>
<p>This luncheon became a different form of a business luncheon quite quickly. There was no agreed upon deal, seemingly no purpose to the meal as we immediately received our desserts. Clovis and I exchanged a puzzled look as we ate our rich cheesecakes. As quickly as Clovis and I had finished our plates, our mothers were looking towards us.</p>
<p>"Adrienne, why don't you and Clovis take a walk around the grounds as our mayor and I conclude our luncheon?" Mother asked and gave me a pointed look that read 'this is not a request.'</p>
<p>"Yes Mother," I said as Clovis and I dismissed ourselves and walked out to the back garden.</p>
<p>"What do you think that could have been about?" Clovis asked as we slowed our pace around the flowers.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Have you ever been in a luncheon with your mother where desserts were served before the agreement?" I asked.</p>
<p>"No, I haven't. That is still the custom with our families, correct?" he asked with a scrunched nose.</p>
<p>"The last time I checked it was," I said and looked forward to where my father's statue was located.</p>
<p>Clovis stopped walking and placed a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Adrienne, please be honest, how are you?" he asked.</p>
<p>It had been a while since it was just myself and Clovis. We had been close friends when we were children and in spite of his sometimes undesirable behavior, he was one of the people that knew me the best. I could tell he knew when I was faking something. I took a deep breath and looked up to him.</p>
<p>"Do you know how hard it is to go to school everyday and have everyone know that my dad is dead? The one person in this household that gave a damn about how I felt, and he's gone. I just want answers and I want privacy. And yet I am the center of the gossip at school. It's taking a toll on me at this point. I've told Nina and Marin and Alain about this, but it's not something I want to constantly burden them with."</p>
<p>Clovis sighed and wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. He gently kissed the top of my head as I buried my face in his chest. I won't lie, it felt nice to lean on an old friend concerning this burden. With all of his faults, Clovis had a good heart.</p>
<p>"I know that I can never understand what you are going through. I will tell you that you don't have to go through this alone. Alain, Marin, and Nina are not the only ones that are there for you, okay? Can I tell you a secret?"</p>
<p>"Of course," I smiled at him.</p>
<p>"When we were little, I used to imagine that your dad was my dad. I remember him playing with us and taking care of us more often than not. It felt like I had a father figure in him since my dad was and never has really been around. You are so fortunate to have had that kind of dad," Clovis admitted.</p>
<p>"Do you remember that day that he took us to the park, long before you and I had paparazzi following us. He pretended to be a sea monster as we played on the playground," I laughed.</p>
<p>"If I remember correctly, you were a pirate that was fighting the sea monster," Clovis laughed.</p>
<p>"And if I remember correctly, you were a prince that I had to protect," I grinned.</p>
<p>"Ah yes. You had whisked me away for adventure."</p>
<p>Clovis and I stood there laughing, we hadn't even noticed Nathaniel walking up to us. He cleared his throat and both Clovis and myself jumped in response. We looked over to see him standing with his hands behind his back.</p>
<p>"I am taking you two back to the school for your afternoon classes," Nathaniel said in his typical cold and professional tone.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>I arrived home from the photoshoot fairly late in the evening. As I had thought, Leo had been a bit much while we were there. There were constant attempts at trying to flirt while the photographer was attempting to take pictures of the fall collection. I had put up with it while I was there, but I had quickly dismissed myself once the shoot was completed.</p>
<p>As I walked into the mansion, I walked to the kitchen where I grabbed an apple and a bottle of sparkling water. I walked up to my room where I quickly went to washed off my makeup and quickly slipped into my pajamas. I began to eat my apple as I walked to my desk and began to work on my homework.</p>
<p>Eventually I had worked my way through my Chinese and my mathematics assignments before beginning my physics homework. I was about half way through when there was a sudden bang outside of my windows. Startled, I jumped up and ran over to my window. I looked out to see the people on the streets running and screaming. </p>
<p>I began to walk to my doors in order to join the other Parisians on the streets to try and see what was going on. I stopped as soon as I remembered my mother would catch me and punish me for the attempt. Sighing, I put my head in my forehead and tried to think of a way that I could escape and find out what was happening. </p>
<p>I quickly ran over to my dresser and started my escape by finding an all black outfit. I quickly found an off-the-shoulder top that had long sleeves and a pair of black high-waisted jeans. I quickly got changed and slipped on a pair of boots. In a quick decision I found a solid black mask that I had worn for a previous photoshoot. I quickly put it on to conceal my identity to avoid my mother finding out that I had gone out. </p>
<p>I ran over to my bed and reached underneath pulling out the bed sheet rope I had made when I used to sneak out every night. I ran over to my window and opened it, throwing the rope out the window and securing the side in my room to the sturdy desk. I quickly climbed down and snuck my way through the gardens to a small gate on the side of the tall walls. </p>
<p>I ran through the streets looking for the source of the sound and for what the people were running away. I wove my way through side streets and alleyways before running head first into a tall figure. I looked up to see a young man that wore a red shirt and black jeans of his own. His face was concealed by a makeshift mask of fabric. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry," I said quickly. I stood up and offered him a hand to which he took. He quickly brushed himself off before looking at me.</p>
<p>"It's fine," he said dismissively. His eyes settled on my face rather quickly. "Why are you wearing a mask?"</p>
<p>"I could ask you the same thing," I said giving him a covered, but clearly there, dumbfounded expression and crossed arms.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for something," he said as he began to observe the streets surrounding us.</p>
<p>"Something?" I questioned. I had my suspicions that this young man was looking for the exact same thing that I was.</p>
<p>"If you must know I'm curious to what's going on. I was working on a project when that bang happened. I couldn't just sit there," he said as he touched his hand to his forehead as if he was a tad irritated.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well you aren't the only one," I said with a sigh.</p>
<p>I began to ask him another question as there was another loud scream coming from a nearby street. He and I looked at each other before taking off towards the sound. We ran side-by-side and as we rounded a final street, we saw just what had everyone screaming and running away in fear. Laying on the ground in front of us was a man that was bleeding out having been shot in the chest. On the brick wall of the building beside him was a large, purple spray-painted butterfly.</p>
<p>"I don't think this is your everyday murder," the young man said as he looked over at me.</p>
<p>He was right; it wasn't. The large purple butterfly would soon become the most notorious sight that a Parisian could find painted. It was the beginning of a crime spree, the beginning of Paris living in fear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Lawless! I'm really excited about this AU and I hope you enjoy :)! You can find me on tumblr at @alwayscleverlyme or on Instagram at @unfabulouslyfandomobsessed. As always, much love ❤️ </p>
<p>~Alli xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>